Random Images/Titanollante
Titanollante: Here I'm gonna dump random images I find on my old laptop that I don't quite want to straight up delete without a trace. I will attempt to explain the reason why I had each image or the story behind it. __TOC__ Fun BOXER_lmao.png|Boxer. Mid-March 2017 GodzillaGlassesGIF.gif|Godzilla w/ glasses from Godzilla vs. Charles Barkley commercial... circa 2014-2015 TAIL SLIDES FOR DAYS.jpg|Artwork by Shinji Nishikawa! Got it from Facebook, circa 2015 Gora.jpg|Don't remotely remember where I got this... Google Japan images? Circa 2014 Tfw a girl likes me godzilla.png|HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA December 2016 Wynaut.jpg|wynaut? Obesezilla 1994.png|THUNDER-THIGHS MOGEGOJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Circa 2013-2015... related to Facebook. I was commenting on how fuggin fat Heisei Goji was when everyone was complaining that Godzilla 2014 was ""fat"'... Screenshot_2015-04-18-22-29-47.png|Netflix's hilarious photo for Godzilla vs. Monster Zero. Feb. 27 2015 17:07:10. Obama - Evangelion is official anime of USA.jpg|related to MKG... I think I looked up either Obama anime or Trump anime and I stumbled upon a RocketNews24 page with this. Very late 2016 Obama Oreimo.jpg|Self-explanatory. Well, you probably don't know who the girl is. It's Kirino from Oreimo! It was a great anime except for the ending. Kirino's a little mitt tho. Very late 2016 Godzilla 2054.png|Poster for [http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla_Hell_Battle Godzilla Hell Battle (deleted from Trollpasta wiki because apparently the fugging Trollpasta Wiki has standards. What a joke.)] Circa 2014-2015 Smiledez.png|leaked image of Godzilla Hell Battle with Smiledez. Jetjaguarkilledme.png|some jet jaguar trollpasta i made that has a 100% chance of having been deleted. Fandom sidebar.png|Wtf is this!!!!! 2016 Female version.jpg|Titanollante. Circa 2016. KissOfDeathGyakushu.png|Kiss of Death... Godzilla Raids Again version!! late 2014-2015 launched Lolbai dematerializes.gif|i think i got it from some tumblr Loli credit card.gif|i have not the slightest clue where i got this... circa 2015-2016 MERU OZAWA YOU CANT BE SERIOUS.png|failed maymay I made when I saw the Meru Ozawa photo on Wikizilla we had/might still have somewhere Mecha Marukobukarappa Placeholder Design.png|Mecha-Marukobukarappa, I think it's some kaiju for WZRP that I made the artwork for. Circa 2014-2015 Mothra In Real Life.jpg|Mothra in real life... I saw it in some freaking Spanish-language Yahoo article from somewhere between 2009-2011 about a moth species being discovered in a South American country and some guy in the comments said it looked like Mothra... Mukakender.png|This Ultra kaiju looks bizarre. I remember someone brought him up on Wikizilla while it was on Wikia or something and I downloaded this image. Circa 2013-2014 Screenshot 2015-02-27-17-07-10.png|accidental screenshot from my phone that somehow made it onto my laptop... circa 2014-early 2016 20141221 150751.jpg|GET IT? GET IT? GET IT? From Sam's Club, not long after the DVD for Godzilla 2014 first came out Bern win.jpg|proof BERNIE WOULD'VE WON. November 9 2016. Grabbed from Secular Talk Twitter. Bernie Head.png|AFTER HILLARY'S EMBARASSING LOSS, the Bernie head I put in my "And the winner is..." YouTube video. November 9, 2016, after it was clear Trump won. Ｋａｍａｔａ.jpg|SOME JAPANESE GUY ON TWITTER WHO HAD A LOT OF INFO ON SHIN GODZILLA HAD THIS AS THEIR TWITTER BANNER... CIRCA before Godzilla Resurgence American release very cool and kawaii Gigan Primitive Mothra.jpg|T'sFacto Gigan and Primitive Mothra hatching X-3.jpg|T'sFacto mid-transmogrification Monster X 1.jpg|T'sFacto Godzilla vs. Zilla. Circa 2014-2015. BEAST GOD godzilla.jpg|T'sFacto Godzilla Bones. Circa 2015. Giga Bowser!!!.png|Giga Bowser, uploaded to my Wikia profile 2015 THE CROPOLITE.png|The Cropolite boss from TimeSplitters. love this guy. YOU ARE ONE, WE ARE MANY.jpg|Screaming Lobster image by Rathymos_X my good old friends Zdeněk Burian Brachiosaur.jpg|Cool artwork by Zdeněk Burian... I found this sometime in like early 2015 I think I stumbled upon cool dinosaur paleoart after looking for vintage dino artwork for some reason, something must've made me look that up because i like to search up little things i find and think are cool. Also love that it depicts an early thought that Brachiosaurus were semi-aquatic. Zdeněk Burian Iguanodon.jpg| Same as before Zdeněk Burian Stegosaurus.jpg| Same as before Zdeněk Burian Tarbosaurus.jpg| Same as before Korra and her stando 「ＯＢＡＭＡ」.png|mkg and watch2gether september~october Lapis and her stando 「ＭＫＧ」.png|mkg and watch2gether september~october 2016 figures GODZILLA UNBOXES.png|Photo of my G14 NECA figure used in the "How To Godzilla Milkshake" video. 2015. Titanollante Godzilla Collection 2011.JPG|My collection in 2011 in my old house. Titanollante Kaiju Collection Feb 2015 Number 7.jpg|A bit of my collection in February 2015. Use boxmen.png|this is a screenshot of a flash game i used to play as a kid White Bandai Mini Destoroyah Gigan and normals.jpg|i painted my 2 broken bandai creation destruction pack "aggregate destoroyah" or "gigan" in like 2014 White Paint Bandai Creation Mini Aggregate Destoroyah and Gigan.jpg|i painted my 2 broken bandai creation destruction pack "aggregate destoroyah" or "gigan" in like 2014 If you call this cringe you don't know what the definition of cringe is. 平成ゴジラの女の子.jpg|I thought it looked like a cool image. circa 2014 Anime Mosura Girl.jpg|I thought it looked cool. Circa 2013. Haaay baltan girl.jpg|I do not remember how I found this. Maybe Google Japan images while looking for something more important. Circa late 2016 Femuto D.png|texture of the Femuto, circa 2014. Never got the actual 3D model until years later and the day before I made this page... so on March 21 2017. Drawings CCC001.png|ORIGINS CLASSIFIED!!! December 2016 BY ME LimeGoji.png|i drew godzilla 2014 on my paper/drawings folder in my 2014-2015 school year. BY ME Here s to 60 years of godzilla by warriorking4ever-d84ikqn.png|Some cool fan art I think I found on DeviantART... circa 2014-2015 BY WARRIORKING4EVER Korra thumbs up.png|ayy. artwork by KYHU for korra-san. circa... some time after wikizilla.org Ｓｈｉｎｌｅｇｅｎｄａｒｙ_ｐｈｏｔｏ.jpg|i dont know... japanese fan art from google japan image search i think. very early 2017 Miscellaneous Warning this section is mostly boring... 1 Aikatsu Stars Wiki.jpg|When I uploaded 1.jpg on this wiki, I went to its file page to add the "Titanollante" category to it. Wikia claimed that 1.jpg was the same file as the "1.jpg" on the Aikatsu Stars wiki for literally no reason and so I just downloaded it and posted it here. March 22 2017 Matt Frank at Toho Studios.png|Matt Frank at Toho Studios from a SciFi Japan video about him ... doing just that. 2015 I think Mystery Thing with card about film movie eiga.jpg|Some thing I found on Google Japan images I think with Final Wars collector cards... meant to find out what it was but never did. Circa 2013-2014 SHIN GODZILLA CHRISTMAS.png|Shin godzilla crhistmas post in 2016 Dorugo somewhat english.png|Enshohma gave me this image. Circa 2015. Engineer vs Mecha-Engineer.jpg|Saw this somewhere and downloaded it. Don't remember where I got it from... Hideo Kojima almost wore shin gojira mask to work.png|The King of the Monsters, not long before or not long after the American release of Godzilla Resurgence, mentioned to me that Hideo Kojima was a big fan of the movie. I think he linked this about Hideo Kojima almost bringing this mask to work one day. Circa October-November 2016. Is Godzilla 1998 Realistic.png|I saw Matt Frank comment this on some Facebook post long ago and thought it was a pretty good argument. Circa 2014. Smash Main.png|My mains in SSB4! 2015 SSB4 Black Bowser.jpg|MY BOWSER! Or used to be, cuz I think the skin texture looks like Godzilla 2014. I use pink-haired Bowser now. Eh. Scientifically proven that players wearing black play more aggressively. SSB4 Pac-Man Red Sleeves.jpg|MY PAC-MAN!! DogoraUnknownArt2015January01.jpg|Enshohma gave me this image of ... Dogora? Unknown artwork. Circa 2015. GMoM Sprites SANS - Godzilla - Walk 01.png|For a pixel art crochet thing I never asked the guy on the flea market about. Maybe I should have it done one day. Err, summer 2016 I think? GMoM Sprites - Godzilla - Walk 01.png|This is the same thing as above but the pixels not connected to anything aren't erased. This came first. GODZILLA 2014.png|???????????? probably from godzillamovie.com poster creator... around the time of godzilla 2014's release Kaiju Caramelldansen BG 029.png|a bg from kaiju caramelldansen. early 2014 Kaiju Caramelldansen BG 029.png|a bg from kaiju caramelldansen. early 2014 Kaiju Caramelldansen BG 999.png|a bg from kaiju caramelldansen. early 2014 Godzilla Political Cartoon number 1.jpg|from facebook i think. circa 2013-2014 Godzilla Political Cartoon number 2.jpg|from facebook i think. circa 2013-2014 Godzilla Political Cartoon number 3.jpg|from facebook i think. circa 2013-2014 Boa background.png|Background image for Brink of Armageddon artwork. Late 2015. SOG Playlist Channel Art.png|someordinarygamers Godzilla run title.png|GODZILLA RUN!!! Dog.jpg|dog Category:Titanollante Category:Galleries Category:Randomness